Stressed Is Desserts Spelled Backwards
by ShakeItOffBrie
Summary: Lucy and Wyatt had seen their fair share of wars. Through it all, they stuck together, which is why, they swore to themselves, that they wouldn't be taken down by a god damn PTA bake sale.


Hi there! A few things before you start reading..,

1\. I wrote this half asleep at 2am, so if it's weird, I apologize.

2\. Amelia is their daughter

3\. This may be inspired by true events

4\. Enjoy!

Lucy and Wyatt had seen their fair share of wars, both in past and present time. They stood side by side at the Alamo, invaded a party in Nazi Germany, had been captured by natives during the French and Indian war, and stood toe to toe with Benedict Arnold during the American Revolution. Through it all, they stuck together, which is why, they swore to themselves, that they wouldn't be taken down by a god damn PTA bake sale.

Honestly, it wasn't even their fault. Linda, their daughters third grade room mom, has had it out for the couple since they had met during Kindergarten registration a few years back. Lucy thinks it's because Wyatt is all strong cheekbones and southern charm, and Linda's husband could be related to the Pillsbury dough boy.

It all started when Linda volunteered to run the bake sales at the first PTA meeting of the year, a position that Wyatt and Lucy had held together for the three years running. Linda knew, she knew, that it was their thing, and she snatched it up while looking straight at them, a smile on her face, and some backhanded comment about "promising to make more money than any year before!"

That bitch.

"Do you think Denise would let us take the lifeboat back in time to prevent Linda from ever being born?" Lucy asked in the car, driving home from the school that day.

"I highly doubt it." Wyatt sighed, looking over at his wife in the passenger seat, "it would be nice though."

"What's the lifeboat?" Amelia piped up from the backseat, only barely paying attention to the conversation.

"Nothing, sweetie." Lucy smiled back at her before sighing and continuing "I mean she knew what she was doing, right? She didn't just accidentally say she'd do it."

"Isn't the lifeboat your time machine?" Amelia spoke up again, getting a startled expression from her mother and father. "Uncle Rufus told me about it at our tea party last week!"

"Uh," Wyatt started, "Remind me to talk with uncle Rufus, okay Amy?"

"Okay daddy." Amelia shrugged, turning back towards the window.

"Yeah, she totally knew what she was doing." Wyatt looked over to Lucy. "I just don't get why someone would wake up and be like 'hey, y'know what I'm going to do today? Take the bake sale away from the Logan's'. What sane person does that?!"

"Ugh, I just hate Linda so much!" Lucy groaned as they turned into their driveway, turning around to Amelia before getting out "Please don't ever repeat that in class."

"Repeat what?" She asked, clearly not paying attention to the conversation anymore.

"Good girl." Wyatt replied, taking her out of the car and letting her run inside. "We'll figure something out Luce, I'm sure of it."

The look on her face in reply wasn't too encouraging, but Wyatt decided it wasn't going to stop him from defeating Linda at her own game.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The way these bake sales had worked in the past, was that Lucy would deal with the management part, figuring out who works which shifts and what hallways to set up on, and Wyatt would bake. It worked out better that way as Lucy worked odd hours as a professor, and Wyatt was now pretty much a stay at home dad, having retired from the military after the whole time travel thing ended, and only working sparse consulting jobs with Agent Christopher. It had felt balanced with the two of them like that.

Now, however, with Linda in charge of all the management stuff, it just left the baking. And if Wyatt was going to show Linda up, he decided he would have to make the best damn brownies this side of San Francisco had ever seen.

Lucy smiled, and wished him good luck with that, asking if she could help.

Wyatt loved her, but would never let her anywhere near the kitchen. Ever.

Rufus laughed, and called him an idiot, like he hadn't built the most extravagant baking soda volcano ever for his son's science fair last year.

With the encouragement from his wife and best friend, Wyatt got to work on the brownies. Which he's sure from an outside point of view looked absolutely ridiculous.

Wyatt Logan, Ex Delta Force Operative, standing in his kitchen scrolling through Pinterest brownie recipes wearing an apron with chickadees on it that he's sure someone bought for Lucy.

Life can be weird sometimes.

Finally, after a few short hours, he found the perfect recipe. This fudge brownie recipe would knock Linda off her feet.

So, with that Wyatt got started on baking.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day was the bake sale, and Lucy and Wyatt knew that they'd have to give their all on this one. They walked into school early that day, Wyatt holding the box of brownies , Lucy holding Amelia, and marched right up to the bake sale table where Linda sat waiting.

"Wyatt! Lucy! Hello!" Linda smiled at them, fake as could be.

"Hello, Linda." Lucy smiled back, telling herself if she could take Nazi's, she could take Linda.

"I see you brought brownies?" Linda asked curiously.

"My daddy makes the best brownies ever!" Amelia smiled

"Aw, well, I'm sure they're good sweetie." Linda smiled condeciendly at the child, causing her to scrunch her eyebrows together.

"They ARE the best." Amelia insisted.

"Okay, well how about you try one of my brownies? My husband made them!" Linda smiled, pulling a brownie out of a box and giving it to the child.

Amelia didn't like it. Barely being able to swallow the thing.

Later, Lucy would make a joke about the irony behind the Pillsbury dough boy husband not being able to bake.

"Linda, how about you try one of mine?" Wyatt grinned, pushing the box out towards her.

Linda hesitated for a moment, before grabbing one and closely inspecting it.

Wyatt's sure third grade bake sales aren't supposed to be this stressful.

Eventually, Linda popped the brownie in her mouth, and her eyes went wide.

"What'd I tell you," Wyatt whispered to Lucy, "Best damn brownies this side of San Francisco has ever seen."

They had totally won back the bake sale.

Follow me on instagram wyatt_logans :)


End file.
